Stuck on Aibou: Let me show you
by YamiNoIcexIcuo
Summary: Yami accidentally kisses his partner Yugi, he's thinking about it way to hard, maybe "Aibou" needs to step in and show him that he has nothing to worry about? But, what will happen when two mysterious figures enter their room? Please RnR :) and look for update info on my profile page. Sneek peek: "Your nose is bleeding Mou Hitori no Boku…"
1. Understanding

**Hey everybody! Since I try to update as much as possible, I decided to start on this story today just for you guys ^ - ^**

**Yami: Yay.**

**Yugi:…**

**Ice: Sorry folks, they're still a bit bummed after their conversation about the story **_**The Way I See You**_**. I don't think they liked it at all… **

**Yugi: Oh no, no, no, the problem was we both liked it but one of us liked it too much.**

**Yami: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?**

**Yugi: Until there's no more yaoi left in the world and I doubt that will ever happen -_-**

**Ice: Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one messes with my yaoi O_O L'emme just lighten the mood with the story k? Yugi do the disclaimer.**

**Yugi: Yami, me, and Yu-gi-oh! Do not belong to YamiNoIcexIcuo; do not sue them.**

**Yami: Nice disclaimer.**

**Yugi: Thanks.**

**Ice: ok then o-o this story is in the first person perspective of Yami Yugi, please review!**

I sat alone in my soul room staring at just about anything that would get my mind to focus on something other than my partner. But not even the Egyptian hieroglyphs upon the walls were complex enough to get my mind off of the shame that I felt.

It had been 2 years or so since the ceremonial duel, of which I decided to never go to the afterlife, so that I could stay with my Aibou. We'd acted as if we were brothers, two half's of the same soul. It used to make me feel special when he laughed and smiled at me. But ever since this past week, when I kissed him without thinking, his laughs turned timid and his smiles more cautious than before.

Had I been wrong to do so? I didn't know. I twirled the end of one of my bangs in frustration. I'd looked at everything in the room and nothing was helping. Looking at any part of my hair made it worse; it all reminded me of Yugi.

The puzzle around my neck began to glow with rays of golden light; kind of like the sun. _Maybe a duel will get the kiss off of my mind._ I thought, knowing the only reason I ever came out of my soul room was for duels and homework.

At the last minute when I opened the door to my soul room to get to the outside world, I remembered when Yugi made me come out for a date with Tea. _Oh Ra, please don't let it be one of those times. _I said to myself rolling my crimson eyes.

My surroundings began to dissolve from the ground up, like turning a light off. _No turning back now, I suppose._ I thought as Yugi's room came into focus. Ok it's not a duel…maybe homework? I quickly glanced at the clock. 10:26 P.M. _What in Osiris' name am I doing here at 10 o'clock at night?_ I ask myself before taking a glimpse out the window.

"Pharoh…"a tiny voice came from the bed on my left. I turned half of my body toward the voice just to stop and let my eyes widen. Yugi lie flat on his back with his head turned just enough to look me in the eyes. His index finger was intimately propped at the edge of his mouth and he made puppy eyes at me. His hair was sway across his face very sexy like, his shirt was slightly open and his pants sagged a bit.

"Yugi?" I asked, getting a sense he wasn't himself right now. I guardedly stepped toward him. He sat up half way and watched me. "Yami I know you're surprised at the hour of the night but…" he inquired shyly.

I froze; he'd guessed right about my feelings about the hour of night it was and my purpose for being here. "But...?" I urged him to continue in my regular mono toned voice. I stood my ground as he got out of his bed and reared in front of me. He placed his right hand lightly onto my shoulder and proceeded to do the same with his left hand. "Yami…will you…"he continued with a blush on his face.

"Spit it out Hikari!" I said finally getting g frustrated with the pauses in his speech. He made another puppy face and put his index finger at the corner of his lips. "Will you sleep with me Yami?" He asked coyly. At the time I had no Idea what he was asking me. I blanked out briefly staring off into space.

"Yami…Are you ok?" He asked softly. "Your nose is bleeding Moi Hitori no Boku…" He said fretting over my bloody nose. I shook my head and wiped the blood with my sleeve. "Can you repeat what you said…I don't think I heard you right." I said quietly.

"I asked if you'd sleep with me tonight." He said again. I was starting to see what he meant then. "Oh, like by your side for the night? I can do that." I said while leading him back to his bed, holding his hand in mine.

Yugi looked embarrassed. "You don't have a problem with this, right…?" He asked me while climbing back into his twin sized bed. I glanced down at him and gave him a smirk. _You underestimate my opinions of you Aibou…_I thought begrudgingly. He looked up at me again patiently.

"Of course I don't have a problem with it, you're like a little brother to me and I need to take care of you." I said lying through my teeth with ease.

Yugi smiled up at me and raised his arms in a hugging manner. I back away a bit, declining. "Sorry little one but I must get the proper attire on, so that you may rest easy that is."

Yugi's arms lowered, slowly falling back to his side. "I understand…hurry up and get dressed in your pajamas then *baka! I want my hug." He complained.

I smirked at his whining. "Sound's boring…just giving you a hug. But if that's what you want, who am I to complain?" I said with my sarcasm from my past days etching into my speech.

Yugi looked up at me curiously. "Well what else is there, Yami?" He asked me while playing with one of the blonde bangs that framed his face.

The flashback of the kiss I shared with him came flooding back and I blushed. I covered my face with my hand as if I was thinking and looked away from him.

I abruptly turned on my heels hiding my blush and walked towards the dresser. "Never mind that, turn away while I get dressed for bed." I said beginning to strip away my dueling attire.

"Ok, Yami, but hurry up." Yugi said Yawning in the middle of his sentence.

I was now down to my boxer shorts. They were blue with a deck of darks sewn into the side as decoration. "Ok, I'm trying my best…hold on a second." I said looking through the drawer for some bottoms.

"Yami…help." He whined with a frightened tone.

"I'm trying to…wait…" I said as the gears began to run in my head. I turned around bit by bit with my pajamas pants half way on.

My eyes widen at what I see in front of me.

"How the fuck did you two get in here!?"I shouted in anger.

**Hahaha cliff hanger! }:} **_**Baka= Japanese for stupid, idiot, moron, etc.**_

**Yami: What the hell…**

**Yugi: Why did I suddenly get cut out of the story? Where'd I go? TT_TT**

**Yami: -Looks at the next chapter- Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me –goes season 0 ballistic-**

**Ice: Hey! That's not finished no touchie! D:**

**Yugi: Yami are you…ok?**

**Yami: I don't know…you tell me –looks at you both with mischievous eyes-**

**Ice: Oh dear…WELL EVERYONE TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS! XD**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SAD WHEN YOU GUYS IGNORE ME :"(**


	2. Intruders' Fatal Mistake

**Wow, I am so sorry to the people reading this, it's so short o_o**

**Yugi: -restraining Yami- As am I, the only time I've seen Yami like this is when he pulled out the Berserker soul card on Weevile.**

**Ice: Woah, do the disclaimer before I get sued -**

**Yami: -deep baritone voice- YamiNoIcexIcuo does not own me, Yugi, or any part of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and especially not—**

**Yugi: -Covers his mouth- no spoilers.**

**Ice: I'm not responsible for anyone accidentally being kidnapped by the spirit of the shadow realm or anyone getting troll face from this story…**

I stared at the two men holding my prize piece in their grasp on the bed. The moon light made what I saw no better, it shun over the three figures like a spot light on a boy band in concert.

We sat there in silence for a moment, me plotting how to get my partner away from them, and them taking their sweet time corrupting what was most important to me. Yugi's eyes met mine and all I could see was fear and desperation. His star shaped hair of black and violet being crushed under the grip of strong pale fingers, and his legs being kept in place by tanned elbows.

"What's wrong Yami? Egyptian scarab got your tongue?" The tanned male asked me. His eyes rolled over me like a snake looking for prey as he put one of his index fingers to Yugi's thigh.

Yugi's eyes closed firmly in disgust.

The paler one smiled down at him sinisterly. "It's alright we're only here to help."

I watched them both, practically groping my Aibou, with anger. "What do you _pests _want anyway?" I said almost spitting the word pests in their faces.

The pest known as Marik removed himself from Yugi's legs and stepped toward me. "Now Pharaoh, we're only here to help, as my lovely assistant Bakura just happened to state." He said innocently.

I scowled at him as he looked me over rubbing his chin in thought. He began to circle me making the click of his boots on the ground that echoed in with the pace of my heart. Some would say I was frightened. But, to be honest, I was bored with his teasing. I yawned softly as he began to circle around again.

"Hm…seems our little pharaoh is tired Marik, we should make this quick, shouldn't we?" Bakura said beginning to stroke Yugi like a kitten. I growled at his action as Yugi just sat there and took it.

"Oh calm down, he doesn't seem to mind at all; I'm not even holding him that tight anymore." He waved me off continuing to stroke him lightly.

I looked to Yugi to see if this was true, and he was smiling! For all intents and purposes he was smiling for Ra's sake! "Yami, as long as he doesn't snap my neck I'm fine. They said they game to help so we should just let them so they can go home. Plus I quite like being petted like this, it feels nice." He said smiling innocently. The petting proceeded and I could almost see Yugi nuzzling into Bakura lovingly.

Bakura snickered and threw me a wicked smile. "Seems your little Yugi found a new favorite." He said petting, cuddling, and scratching Yugi in a mockingly sweet way. "Our maybe I should start calling him mine now." He said beginning to tickle Yugi's sides.

I could feel the constant _twitch twitch_ of my eye as I watched this unfold in front of me. _He's touching…my partner…_I thought to myself in anger. I felt my sanity beginning to crack like thin ice right beneath my feet.

I heard soft giggles in the background of my anger, taunting my emotions and intensifying them. _What's …happening… to me?_ I blinked trying to regain some control. There was a low breath on my ear and I froze forgetting my worries momentarily.

"Yami," Marik spoke into my ear. I didn't move or respond. "You really should try to stop your hikari from being eaten alive." He suggested lightly before pulling away. I glance up, now noticing I'd had my eyes at my feet the whole time. What I saw brought a very malicious growl to my throat.

Bakura was touching _way_ more than he had been before. His hands groped and grabbed at my hikari's hips stirring and swaying them gently. (Who knew anything about Bakura could be gentle?) His chin cradled at the very crook of his neck massaging it slowly as he seeped in. My hikari though, was blissfully unaware where these actions were going. He sat there following with Bakura's movement and arching his neck so Bakura could dig deeper into his neck.

He was smiling happily at the affection he was getting. His eyes were closed and only showed you rested lids instead of the beautiful amethyst that lye underneath. My growl was audible but he couldn't hear it. Bakura on the other hand glanced, my way and gave me a swift wink.

Before I could react, he turned back to my hikari and licked his neck. Yugi's eyes shot open as a shriek escaped his lips. He quickly lifted his hand to his mouth and silences himself. I could see even the tip of his ears reddening.

Unfortunately, I didn't see how he responded; because I snapped. My eyes closed firmly in rage. I could feel the thinned ice of my control cracking and shattering away leaving me floating within my own subconscious. The millennium eye on my forehead began to glow and it shun over the whole room like the sun had come up. When the light disappeared everything was dark and quiet.

"Yami?" A softened voice called to me. I could hear movement from the bed and tiny footsteps coming toward me. A hand slipped into my own and held it tightly. My chin lifted from my chest and I stared the British Bastard in the eye with my non-existent night vision.

"Get. Out."

**Cliff Hanger! Mwahahaha!**

**Aren't I just so evil? **

**Yami: …get the next chapter out faster next time.**

**Yugi: Yami, what's wrong?**

**Yami: Nothing my little Yugi…Nothing at all…**

**Ice: Oh god I'm almost scared to right the next one *shivers***

**Icuo: More than five reviews and Ice'll get it out faster this time.**

**Ice: WHO ARE YOU!?**


	3. Aibou Down!

**I'm so sorry that this is so late; I really am a lousy updater. /) _ (\**

**I'd like to thank all of my viewers and followers, you guys are what make updating worth it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did everyone would be gay and not just Pegasus. (I also don't own the abridged series: I love LK)

**Foxluna- **You're a little too smart for your own good…I might have to silence you for knowing of my predictable tactics. Dun dun dun! No, just kidding but I love that you have the same thinking process that I do. Kudos.

**deadlyrose123-** Your prayers have been answered *giggles* I do feel the story is lacking a lot and someone else could do it a whole lot better, but I like putting my ideas out there

**CardgamesonMotorcycles- **When the phone rings for pure awesomeness I must answer the call! Because, I am The Queen of Cliff Han-(door slams in face) Grrr! I thought we settled this! Hold the doors open you foolish fools! (cough) So yes I will be continuing to add some more "innocent naïve" Yugi.

**Samaurai- **I know but its for good reason, you'll see. ;)

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Aibou Down_**_ (dumb title I know)_

* * *

Bakura obviously didn't know who in the name of Anubis he was dealing with. The angrier I got the more it incoraged him to keep up his tedious game. He loved testing my patience and he was waiting 'til the very moment I snapped. He would get his wish and it would be a _very_ unpleasant surprise.

I let Yugi's hand fall from mine and drop back at his side with a silent pat. I saw him look up at me with hurt eyes he let out a whimper that made my heart swell.

I gave him a silent apology, but other than that I did not acknowledge him. I didn't trust my voice anymore, anything I said could have set of a bubbling sea of tears from my Aibou; and I couldn't let that happen.

My eyes were trained on the whitenette that had claimed a spot on the twin sized bed, knowing that this memory would taint that innocent looking bed _forever_. I don't think I'd ever find myself sleeping in it again. I made a loud growling noise toward the bed making the floor below my feet rumble with excitement.

Bakura's eye squinted further as a smirk found its way to his lips with glee; the sense of his achievement at pissing me off obviously encouraging him to go on with his pointless banter. "What's wrong Pharaoh? Had enough already? Or have I still not done my job correctly?" He taunted me while he began to rise from the bed.

I didn't know what he meant by his job, probably the job of being the villain in the story, but this was not the time for joking around. I was sure right then and there if he didn't leave I was going to murder him. His blood would splatter on the walls creating a new paint for the pale room. His flesh would become covers for the furniture in the small space; nice protection for when the sunlight hits the window in just the right angle and decides to burn holes in the wood. I'd also, being the gentleman that I am, make my precious Aibou a couple of pieces of jewelry; using The Thief King's bones as a base with a lovely purple vain to decorate it to perfection. My fists clenched at my sides and shook with anticipation. I could almost feel my demonic claws scratching into his flesh and tearing it right from the bone in one sickening scrape.

These murderous thoughts could only be caused by one thing. My crimson eyes looked at the thief with pure frustration and hate. No one fucks with the Aibou; _no one._

* * *

**Yugi Motou's POV**

* * *

What on earth is going on…. I stared at the scene in front of me with intense confusion. Yami was in a fighting stance and his aura had changed from black to a dangerously dark crimson. Bakura was smiling at him with the pure intent of milking this moment for all it was worth.

I could feel myself mentally face palming with disapproval. _Was it too much to ask when you asked a Thief and a Tomb Raider for some relationship advice?_ I thought over with discomfort.

I wasn't able to ask Joey Wheeler because he's usually at Seto Kaiba's house with his own relationship problems.

Anzu wasn't comfortable with the way I liked Yami, she was still my friend; just not the supportive and caring friend I needed right now.

Then their was Tristain who's been single most of his life and is chasing after Joey's sister Serenity as we speak. I shivered in place. I'd probably never find myself asking him for advice on how to get Yami to show how he really felt about me.

Ryou was a nice candidate with his intelligence and want to help others in need. But, Ryou was still studying for the Exam I'd finished studying for a few weeks ago.

And then there was Marik...yeah I'm pretty sure that one's self explanatory.

I was chased away from my deep thoughts when I felt a strange aura beckoning to me from beyond the open door of my closet. I decided 'why not?' and began tiptoeing away from the soon to be crime scene. Lord knows if I stayed I'd be an unnecessary witness to a cold blooded murder. Besides who would want to explain this to the cops? Not me.I quietly moved to the darkened insides of my double door closet, making sure not to touch anything that might give my movements away. I didn't want to alert Yami's cold hearted and malicious domineer to my cautious movement to the shadows that called out to me; for if I did there was no telling what he'd do.

Upon reaching the empty shell of a corner, completely without sound or movement, I reached my hand into the shadows and waited for the presence I felt earlier to make itself know again. After all, what could happen to a simple Domino city boy like me? I wondered; not noticing the shadows that slowly began to tower over me like flames from a burning building.

The presence I'd felt came back with a vengeance; and a hand. The hand curled its long fingers around my wrist, making my temperature drop several degrees. I shivered at the chilling sensation and shut my eyes firmly. _What's going on?_ I wondered to myself; knowing damn well if I said it out loud something bad would happen. But who said something bad wasn't _already_ happening to me?

Two more cold chills brought me back from my deep intermission and traveled up my legs. I had to admit at this point, I was frightened. My curiosity had gotten me into trouble at times, but not in my own bed room!..wait I take that back, there was that one other time-

my thoughts were suddenly interrupted once again by the lack of floor I could feel. But then it came back and planted itself on my back. I'd had my feet taken out from under me and was now being dragged into the dark closet. I tried to scream but a dark shadow kept my mouth shut firmly. I began to cry. What the heck had I gotten into know!?

* * *

**Yami's POV**

* * *

I circled around in the small space of Yugi and I's bedroom, keep my eyes on the Thief king that mirrored my movements while staring wickedly at me.

My eyes glowed red with rage and murderous aura was fit to match, the second he made his move towards me I'd be ready to kill the sorry bastard right there on the floor.

"Well Pharaoh, it seems I've already won this battle." Bakura said smuggling coming to a stop in our symmetrical dance of life and death.

I snorted at him and raising my knife like claws in his direction. "And How on Ra's bright sun did you come to that conclusion?" I countered his confident tone.

But to my surprise the white-nette only shrugged with a smirk of endearment. "I wonder where Yugi could have gone." He mused aloud looking coy, placing a finger at the base of his chin.

My fury turned to worry as my eyes wandered around the room, looking for my smaller half. I tried to catch even a glimpse of his amethyst eyes, his spikey violet tips, or his baby blue pajamas; but to no avail. He'd simply disappeared, and so had Marik. I wiped back to the thief kind and his phycotic grin. "What did you do with _my _Aibou you stupid bunny."

Bakura smiled broadly at me, reflecting his pride and achievements. "Oh, its not what I _have_ done that you should worry about. It's what I'm _going_ to do that should frighten you the most." he said cheekily, stepping towards me now. "Now what will you do pathetic little pharaoh? If you were to kill me, you'd never see your precious "_Aibou_" again. HAHAHAHAHA!" He evil laughter rung through the room in a chorus of vile treason.

I sneered at him. He had a point, how was I to get him away from my Aibou and get him out of our house? What to do...

Suddenly the door to the bedroom burst open with a loud _BANG_ and a sandy blond Egyptian walked through the door. "Hello~ Did someone order a sexy tanned Egyptian!? Well if you did I've got a hefty package that someone needs to sign for!" Marik said loudly walking in and looking around. He wore a pink night gown that read "party girl" and had lace stitched at the top and bottom of the revealing gown. his bunny slippers padded the ground, their ears flopping from side to side.

When, he walked all the way in, past the door, his lavender eyes rested on our figures in the darkness. Eyes widened with shock, he began walking towards us. "I can't believe this! There was a sleep over and I wasn't invited!? Some kind of friends you are!" He huffed folding his arms in a dramatic fashion.

Bakura and I exchanged eye contact with one and other, both of us on the same level of confusion as the other. Bakura voiced his curiosity and turn to the tanned figure. "Marik, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me again like yesterday?" He asked Marik in a mocking manner.

Marik arched an eyebrow at Bakura, befuddled by the question. "Actually I was catching up on my beauty sleep, not that I need it, when your angry voiced Hikari called me on the phone telling me that Melvin was here. But, before I could hang up the phone there was a knock at my door and When I opened it Ryou was standing there, phone in hand, in his pajamas looking more pissed off then Seto Kaiba when he realizes he's about to lose another children's card game! Then he dragged me here by my hair." Marik explained as a matter of factly.

I found it humorous, but when I looked to Bakura his face was drained of all amusement and mischief. His wide mahogany eyes shrunk and stared off into space. "Ryou is here with you?" he asked silently.

Marik nodded happily. "In fact he's coming up the stares right now." He said cheerily.

That was all it took for Bakura to sprint over to my bedroom window and lift the latches. "I've got to get out of here before-" He was stopped by the sound of the door slamming open again and loud stomp entering the room. "Yami The Thief King Bakura, YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE _RIGHT NOW_!" A white haired boy screeched entering the room in a baby blue tank top and pajama pants to match.

I groaned angrily. _How do these people keep getting into my house!?_

* * *

**_WARNING YOU HAVE JUST BEEN CLIFF HUNG, YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE A DOCTOR ABOUT THAT..._**

* * *

**_Thanks so much for waiting you guys. I'll do my best to update quicker._**

**_Yami: like hell you will, can I just kill everyone in the next chapter? That would make me very happy indeed._**

**_Yugi: No! Bad Pharaoh! No mind crush!_**

**_Yami: Why~? wouldn't it make you happy to have lots of new jewelry?_**

**_Yugi: Not if its all made out of my friend's bones!_**

**_Yami: Well you're no fun. 5 reviews and she'll get it up faster blah blah blah._**

**_Ice: remember to favorite/follow and I'll see ya next time!_**


	4. Interagation!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Yugioh or the abridged series, isn't that sad?

Yami: Unfortunately Ice will not allow me to kill all of Yugi's "friends" in this chapter.

Yugi: *sighs* I don't even want to know what would have happened if she had actually let you.

Ice: Lets not think about it...

OK let's get this show on the road!

Yami: R & R (don't)

Yugi: *smacks him in the head* And Enjoy! (OOC Melvin/Marik ((the Yami)))

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Interrogation!**_

* * *

Ryou's rage...was a scene I would have nightmares about later...

As soon as Ryou had realized Bakura was trying to escape, he'd gone to the window and slammed it shut on his yami's fingers causing Bakura's mouth to open wide and his face to go red with anger and pain. I winced as it met his finger with a loud _THUD_ and his screams of bloody murder rung out through the room. Bakura and I might have been enemies, but, I still felt bad for him. Ryou wasn't a violent person at heart, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to beat someone to a pulp when he wanted to; especially when he first wakes up.

"Now, What are you doing here Bakura?" The albino asked in an agitated tone. His foot was smashing begrudgingly into Bakura's foot, threatening to increase the pain if he didn't get the information he desired.

The psychotic victim squirmed under the pressure, but had no hopes of being freed. "I was just helping the shrimp grow a pair." Bakura groaned, pain and irritation being the only things that showed in his voice. Even though his voice was vile and loud, I sensed some truth in his words. But, understanding what he meant was another story.

"What are you talking about, Bakura?" I questioned him, knowing there was more to it than he was telling any of us.

Bakura sneered and turned away from me, being stubborn as usual. "Why should I tell you? It's none of your businiess 'Pharaoh'." I grummbled back.

I smirked, so thats how he wants to play it then? Ok, lets play.

"Bakura, he's got that smirk on his face you might not want to 'Eff' with him right now." Marik chimmed in from behind me.

"Wise words Marik, you win a prize." I said cheekily. I knew I was being a complete ass hole, but yugi wasn't here to hear it and I was going to take advantage of that.

"Oh! What is it? Is it a Buzz light-year!?" He asked excitedly looking like a child on Christmas day.

"Even better, two tickets for a one way trip to the shadow realm. If you arrive without being slaughtered by shadow demons then you get a knuckle sandwich from Slifer The Executive Producer." I said with a sadistic smile glued to my face.

Marik's eyes lit up and he began to hop up and down. "Ooo! Lets see who should I take with me...Oh! I know, I'll take Bakura!" he said happily almost too excited for his soon to be death.

I smirked with approval. "Yes, I was hoping you'd take him. He knows the way. limeys know everything about the yellow brick rode." I said placing my elbow at the crook of Bakuras neck, using him for balance. He couldn't hurt me so why not?

Bakura growled at my touched and shrugged his shoulder harshly to get me to back off. I smirked when the only thing that moved was his fingers from the window sill, making him yelp in pain. He glared daggers at me with his mahogany eyes and ceased his attempts at moving my elbow.

"Good kitty. Now, where. is. Yugi?" I asked wearily, digging my elbow into his shoulder. If I had to cause him physical harm to get my Aibou back so be it.

The albino growled under my touch but made no move to stop it. "I don't know where your '_precious_ little Aibou' is." He practically snarled into my face.

Unfortunately, my eyes, too glazed over in anger, failed to see the truth in his eyes. "Is that so? Well then I'll take great pleasure in tearing you apart." I said, my voice getting dangerously low.

Ryou, being the kind hearted one that he usually is, decided this was were it had to end. "Yami," Ryou spoke directly to me in a wanring tone. I straighten up my domineer a bit to look at him. "He's telling the truth, let him go." He said warily. it didn't look like he wanted to believe it either.

'You can't be serious. How can you tell?" I asked flabbergasted with the chance that the tomb robber even knew what it meant to tell the truth. The only time I ever knew when he was telling the truth was when he said he hated me.

The albino opened his milk chocolate eyes to look at me. Hi eye were filled with the daintiest glimmer of seriousness that stopped me cold. "I just know. I am his boyfriend after all, I have to know these things. And Above all, he's still my Yami, I can feel it." Ryou stated looking me dead in the eye.

I sighed and slid my arm off Bakura. Though I hated to admit it, Ryou was right. A Hikari always knew when there Yami was lying. Unfortunately I knew that from experience.

_~Flashback~_

Yugi looked wildly through the pantry, tossing his little fingers around everything inside. "Where is it!?" He asked himself nervously. He searched again hoping he'd only passed over the item he was searching for; but, alas, he came up empty.

He started to tear up and ran to the living room. "Yami!" He whined out loudly as he went. He needed someone for comfort since his other options had left him.

"Aibou what's wrong?" Yami asked sincerely from behind Yugi; making him gasp. He turned around and wrapped his small arms around his darkness and squeezed tight. Yami's warmth soothed him more then he'd ever know. "Yami! I went to get my Sweet roll out of the pantry and it wasn't there! I've been saving it for so long, where could it have gone!?" Yugi whined into his other half's stomach.

He felt Yami stiffen slightly. "I don't know Aibou, maybe Bakura took it?" Yami said almost too hesitantly. Yugi immediately knew something about Yami's answer wasn't kosher. He brought his amethyst eyes up to Yami's worried looking face and narrowed them in suspicion. "Yami..." Yugi warned in a low voice that made Yami squint his eyes in discomfort; as if he was about to get slapped. Yugi's eyes were searching Yami's face for clues that Yami wasn't telling the truth; he didn't expect to get proof. In the corner of Yami's mouth was a barely visible chocolate smudge in the corner of his mouth. Yugi let go of his partner and backed away folding his arms. "You ate it didn't you?" Yugi stated more then asked, staring at Yami with earnest eyes.

Yami let his eyes meet the floor and hide his shame. "Would it be lying if I said no?"

"Duh! What kind of fool do you take me for!?"

_~End~_

Even I had to admit I was a fool to try and hide that little secret. The proof was literally written on my face. Luckily Yugi forgave me for that little incident and we went out to go get him more the next day. "Ok, I'll take your word for it." I said coolly to the British Hikari. "But I still want to know where Yugi is. He couldn't have gone far." I commented determinedly. If there was anything my Aibou wasn't, that was a fool. He knew to always be by my side so that I could protect him from whatever danger might come up. Not to mention creepy stalkers. What kind of a name was Téa anyway? Did her mom just hate her or want her to be a whore when she grew up?

"Well Yami," Marik's mussing interrupted Yami's thought. "Melvin's not here either. Maybe they went out for Ice cream!" Marik stated with a bright smile on his face. this comment left me completely star struck. His Yami and my Hikari were missing...so he assumed they went out for Ice cream?! Was he nuts!? _Is_ he nuts!? "Marik that's the stupidest thing I've ever-"

"We're back!" Yelled a particularly dark voce that sounded almost like Marik's. I was prepared to ask him were the hell he'd been, where my Aibou was, and why he had to announce that he came back if he didn't even announced he was leaving. But, when I turned around to face him I froze and my face turned horrified with disbelief.

Melvin stood in the door way in a long black corset dress and a purple cape, licking at rocky road ice cream. Yugi stood by his side wearing the exact same thing, but he was licking at Vanilla ice cream. For once in his tan brained life, Marik had been right.

Marik grinned widely knowing I'd been wrong and had jump to conclusions for no reason. I could only imagine the rapid victory dances he was imagining.

I looked at Yugi curiously now, and let my mind wander. So many question I needed to ask, all of them threatening to kick me out of my own body for an out of body experience. Where did he go? Why was he with Melvin? Why were they in dresses? Maybe even where they'd gotten the ice cream from. But, there was one thing he wanted to know first.

"How the hell does everyone keep getting in and out of here without me knowing!?" I practically yelled my question into the air. I expected a valid answer; but it seemed all I'd get in return where shrugs and head shaking. Maybe it wasn't the best question?

I decided to ask a more valid one. I looked at Yugi, licking at his ice cream, and waited for him to look up. When he did I made sure to catch his eye and hold his gaze; giving him the 'you have some explaining to do' look with my piercing crimson stare. Yugi seemed to shrink back at this but tried not to make it too noticeable by looking elsewhere. Too late for that. "Yugi, what is this all about? Why did Bakura and Melvin come here to "help"? Why were you so comfortable with all of this as if you knew it was going to happen and why on Ra's bright sun are you in a dress?" I asked getting more and more frustrated with the amount of information kept from me. I just wanted answers, was that so wrong? Why were there even so many secrets between me and my _partner_ anyway? We're suppose to tell each other everything that bothers us and help each other through it right? Why go for outside help? Was I not needed anymore?

My mind was reeling with possibilities and hurt. Every inch of common sense in my brain and heart began trying to fight them off, but doubt still seeped through.

Yugi was looking down with a slight blush to his face, adorn with a small frown. I didn't know if he looked ashamed or embarrassed but anything that made him turn that bright had to be worth hearing about. "Aibou?" I asked him softly not wanting to scare him away from the subject. "I _need_ to know...what has gotten you to become so desperate?" I asked him in a more hushed tone, being more aware of the fact everyone else in the room was only watching this all go down.

Yugi avoided eye contact with me and backed away a few inches; his eyes staying to the ground the whole time. I was slowly giving up on any chance of getting him to fess up, when he slowly tilted his head up to give me a glance. "You, my darkness."

* * *

Cliff Hanger! I made it nice and dramatic too don't you guys just love me? *dodges a bullet* o-o Never mind that.

Next chapter, the final chapter, everything is revealed. There is also a poll on my profile on whether or not there should be a lemon in this story at the end.

Long story short I convinced someone to do a lemon, thus taking their lemon virginity. My T rated friend made me feel bad about it so I decided, ok I'm going to throw my own out the window based on the poll. Embarrassing to say but I have *cough* done some research through other lemons...and I think my first would be ok to say the least. Anyway that on my profile page, it is not a blind poll (probably should have made it one though) but there that is.

Review follow favorite and I'll see you guys in chapter 5 when I get enough votes! I love you! Bye~


End file.
